Many computer applications require the user to provide a difficult to predict password, such as Hitt-222X. Typically, such a password must be typed in via a keyboard input device. Although speech recognition is becoming more commonly used for text input, speech recognition of such difficult to predict passwords is more difficult than for normal words.